User talk:Benzrf
Hi there! Welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction! Though it should be obvious, this is a Wikia wiki for fan fiction for RuneScape. Close to anything goes, but there is some things you must know. *'The rules' should be followed always when making an article, unless otherwise stated. *''Please'' sign your posts with "~~~~" in any conversation so people know that it was you who said what. *'The Layout Guide' helps a lot when trying to organize your articles. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : 21:57, 4 April 2008 (UTC) re:Void Rune Yeah, go ahead. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 04:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) re: Invasion About your suggestion on Invasion, thanks a lot I'll keep that in mind. SenjutsuVII 15:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) re: Order of Makotrak Actors Hey, Benzrf. I just read your request. I really appreciate that you want to help; however, I just realized when I read the request that I 1) have lost interest in the movie, 2) am quite inactive in-game, and 3) am now playing a different game (Sorry! >.<). DJ 1337 Man 01:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Hello, again, Benzrf. I read your request again. I've decided I may be coming back to RuneScape soon, so I'll need help with this movie again. Would you like to help? DJ 1337 Man 03:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey. I read your message. I technically didn't "give away" Noobatyke's part; Zaazaa0 is my brother, and he was one of the first to help me with this idea, so, in a way, he got there first. He recently said, though, that he only wanted to do the voice acting. Also, I'm sorry to say this, but I've now decided to switch back and forth between games, so I won't be playing RuneScape all the time. If/when I get back to RuneScape, I may contact you to let you know when the filming process is going to take place (that isn't a promise, though). Editing this Wiki Hey. I was wondering if you could let me know about the guidelines involving editing/creating articles. Thanks, 23:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) 100 Potion Okay, it is your article, but then it kinda becomes useless. ---El Chris2 2/3/2010 Contributions Hello, I was just passing through and saw your article The Unbinding of Zaros. I half-expected a jumbled mess of misspellings and poor grammar, but I must say it was quite well-written and interesting. Nice work! Calebchiam Talk 10:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you allow me make an edit to the annihilate page from loste magick hi,did u observe that at the end of wile guthix slep lucien used anihilation spell.let me edit this and also put a new requipament.a quest made by mine (curently in developement)so players would also ave staff of armadyl.THANK YOU Edit request Hello. If you have done Wile Guthix Sleep (or watched the heroes cutscene) I am sure that you saw Lucien with the Staff of Armadyl.The spell he casted is similar to the one from Loste Magick , called Annihilate .I would want to add a new Requirement , a new quest (under developing) and also the player need to wield the staff of Armadyl .Can I edit that page? 14:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Nuclearbomb 14:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit request Hello. If you have done Wile Guthix Sleep (or watched the heroes cutscene) I am sure that you saw Lucien with the Staff of Armadyl.The spell he casted is similar to the one from Loste Magick , called Annihilate .I would want to add a new Requirement , a new quest (under developing) and also the player need to wield the staff of Armadyl .Can I edit that page?Nuclearbomb 12:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC)nuclearbombNuclearbomb 12:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC)